The present invention relates generally to textile fabrics and, more particularly, to warp-knitted textile fabrics adapted for use in swimwear, other sportswear and like activewear apparel.
It is often desirable for many types of sportswear and like activewear apparel to have a sufficient degree of stretchability to conform to the wearer""s body yet also to permit the wearer a freedom of movement attendant to the activities for which the garments are intended. This combination of characteristics is perhaps most typical of swimwear, especially women""s swimwear. Likewise, apart from these functional characteristics, it is equally desirable for such apparel items to have good wear resistant qualities, e.g., to resist snagging and picking, and to present a pleasing appearance, particularly as to its surface effect. Unfortunately, conventional fabrics seldom provide an optimal combination of these characteristics.
With reference to FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, an example of a popular form of conventional swimwear fabric is depicted in a common form of point diagram representing the stitch patterns of the respective yarns in the fabric. As will be recognized by those persons skilled in the art, this fabric is a conventional form of Raschel-type warp-knitted fabric of a three-bar construction formed of one warp set of elastic yarns and two warps of inelastic body yarns, e.g., polyester yarns, in a repeating pattern wherein the elastic warp yarns are knitted on Bar I of the warp knitting machine in a 2-2, 4-4, 2-2, 0-0 stitch pattern, one warp set of the polyester yarns are knitted on Bar II of the warp knitting machine in a 2-2, 2-4, 2-2, 2-0 stitch pattern, and the other warp set of the polyester yarns are knitted on Bar III of the warp knitting machine in a 4-6, 4-4, 2-0, 2-2 stitch pattern.
While the conventional fabric of FIG. 1 has achieved a degree of acceptance and success in use as a swimwear fabric, it suffers from several disadvantages which limit its acceptability. First, the fabric is susceptible to being snagged or picked in use, i.e., the surface yarns are sufficiently exposed to becoming caught on objects so as to subject the constituent filaments in the yarns to being pulled from the knitted structure and even severed. Secondly, the stitch construction of the fabric as described above gives the fabric an imbalance in lengthwise stretchability in relation to widthwise stretchability, which can affect the fit and wear properties of apparel items made from the fabric. Finally, the fabric presents a rather shiny surface appearance, which may be desirable in some apparel applications, but may be equally undesirable for use in other apparel items.
It is accordingly an object of the present intention to provide an improved warp-knitted fabric which overcomes the disadvantages of the conventional fabric of FIG. 1. A more particular object of the present invention is to provide such a fabric with a matte surface effect, resistance to snagging, and a relatively uniform stretchability in both widthwise and lengthwise directions.
Briefly summarized, the present invention provides a warp-knitted textile fabric of a three-bar knitted structure basically comprised of three sets of warp yarns interknitted in a Raschel-type stitch pattern wherein one of the sets of warp yarns is knitted in a double needle overlap pattern. Preferably, the three sets of warp yarns comprise two sets of body yarns and a third set of elastic yarns, with one of the sets of body yarns being knitted in the double needle overlap pattern, the other set of body yarns being knitted in a plain stitch pattern, and the elastic yarns being knitted in an inlay pattern. More specifically, the one set of body yarns is preferably knitted in a repeating 1-3, 2-2, 2-0, 1-1 double needle overlap pattern, the other set of body yarns is knitted in a repeating 1-1, 1-2, 1-1, 1-0 stitch pattern, and the set of the elastic yarns is knitted in a 1-1, 2-2, 1-1, 0-0 inlay pattern. Advantageously, the warp-knitted fabric of the present invention having this construction is accordingly adapted for use in activewear apparel and particularly is characterized by a matte surface effect, resistance to snagging, and relatively uniform stretchability in widthwise and lengthwise directions.